


Day 21: Double Penetration

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Objectification, Sharing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I've got a present for you," Steve hears and shivers at the sound of Bucky's voice.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21: Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this ship was inspired by the story [Practice for Death and the Meals Inbetween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1789828) by camcamgirl.

"I've got a present for you," Steve hears and shivers at the sound of Bucky's voice. Rationally he knows that it's been five minutes at most since he left Steve but it feels like it's been so, so much longer.

"Present," James echoes, voice just a bit lower and more raspy than Bucky's. Again Steve shivers, then licks his lips and digs his teeth into the lower one just as the door opens and Bucky steps in, followed by James.

James pauses in his step and stares. "Present," he repeats again, with an entirely different intonation this time. His eyes rake up and down Steve's body, naked and handcuffed to the bed, lingering on the black rubber plug in his ass both times.

"Present." Bucky grins and leans against the doorway, arms crossed and expression smug. "All ready to go."

"I can see that." This time James looks between Steve's legs, where his cock stands up stiff. Embarrassed, he pushes his hips into the mattress a little; he's already naked but feels even more so with the way James and Bucky are looking at him. It's not for nothing that Tony calls them the terror twins.

The moment stretches into suspense, James just staring at Steve, not moving a muscle – except, well. Steve can practically watch his pants tenting. But James just stares, eyes dark and very focused, until Steve, unable to remain perfectly still under that intense gaze a moment longer, twitches. It's like a signal had been given; James jolts into motion, ripping his shirt up over his head and then shoves his pants down, flicks off the two holsters, both for knives, that he permits himself at his ankle and left forearm. Then he toes off his shoes and socks and swings himself atop Steve's body in one smooth motion.

Hands supporting his weight on each side of Steve's ribs, just where his arms are angled up towards the handcuffs binding him to the headboard, James grins down at Steve, teeth baring. It's a predatory, almost wolfish expression and Steve shivers a little, licks his lips and tilts his chin up. James' grin widens at the honestly not quite intentional request for a kiss, then deliberately turns his head away, focusing on Bucky. "Any orders?"

Bucky smiles and uncrosses his arms, slowly walks over to the bed to lean against the wall next to the headboard. The curve of his waist and hips is downright sinful; always have been, drove Steve to distractions sometimes. "He's to be quiet and do exactly as he's told. He's all yours."

"Hmm." Licking his lips, James looks back down at Steve again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Bucky hums. "To be honest, it's more of a reward for all of us."

At that, James looks up at him again and grins, and then they do that silent communication thing they do where they seem to understand each other without even batting an eyelash, all in the matter of a fraction of a second. Wordlessly Bucky leans in, James leans up and then they're kissing, right above Steve's head. It's honestly difficult to not make a sound at that. Steve has seen them do a lot more than kissing but just the sight of them together is sometimes enough to send his heart racing.

All too soon, they pull apart, both licking their lips, and the next thing Steve knows James' mouth is on his, tongue pushing against his lips in a clear demand. Steve opens his mouth and accepts James' tongue inside, tilts his chin up a little more and dares to kiss back, just small, almost timid movements of his tongue all in reaction to James', but he hasn't been told to kiss so he doesn't allow himself to give into the temptation any more than that.

With a satisfied expression James pulls back, licking his lips like a cat who got the cream. He sits back and looks at Steve again, eyes wandering slowly from Steve's wrists down to his ankles and back again. "Look at you," he purrs, "all dressed up and ready to go. Don't worry, I won't make you wait." Reaching up, he opens the handcuffs, then glides off Steve. "Hands and knees."

Steve immediately does as he's told, then obeys when James directs him down the mattress until he's right in the middle of the bed. Eyes focused on the mattress to the front, no matter how much he wants to look, he feels James move around the mattress, pushing Steve's legs further apart and then kneeling between them. The next moment there is a pressure on the plug, pushing it further inside, and then a tug, stretching the muscles of Steve's hole as James pulls it out until the thickest point is right at the rim. Bucky didn't touch him at all, earlier; he had Steve put himself on the bed and prep himself, then only moved in to close the handcuffs before leaving to collect James. It's... Steve is _hungry_ for contact, needs to be touched, and James likely knows it very well. And he deliberately ignores it. His fingers merely brush Steve's skin; soft, feather-light touches that make Steve tense his muscles in an effort not to move into them, not to let the whine sitting in his throat out. James' fingertips brush up all along his inner thigh and he can't repress a shiver then, especially not when in combination with the plug he's still gently thrusting in and out of Steve's hole. Even when fully inside it's not long enough to really stimulate his prostate, and now all James is doing is pushing it in and out, a teasing that only just falls short of what Steve really wants. It's maddening, but Steve manages to keep himself in control.

Eventually James hums and pulls the plug out completely. He doesn't tell Steve he's done well, that's more Bucky's forte; instead, he addresses Bucky. "I'm not gonna need his mouth right now so you can go ahead and have him." That's to be Steve's reward. He bites his lip and shivers.

Bucky hums thoughtfully and Steve has to squeeze his eyes shut so he won't be tempted to look up. Especially when he then hears the sound of clothing falling, and then a dip in the mattress above his head. "Yeah, I think I might use him in a bit. Thanks, doll."

James snorts, as he usually does when Bucky uses a pet name on him, then pulls the plug out completely and replaces it with his own cock in a move so unexpected and smooth Steve gasps. Immediately afterwards he bites his tongue, but goddamn, that plug was big enough to prepare him but not as big as James' cock and he did not expect that to happen so soon. It doesn't quite hurt, but the stretch is sharp and feels really, really good.

With an amused sound James pets Steve's flank like he's calming a horse even as he rocks deeper into him, smooth with lube Steve didn't even notice him apply. Fuck.

He doesn't have long to adjust to the sensation; a moment later, before Steve is quite ready for it, James pulls out again, then pushes back in with a roll of his hips that Steve knows from memory looks incredible, and feels like it even more so. It's all he can do to keep himself silent; he has to bite his lower lip hard enough to feel a spike of pain in an attempt to keep the noises wanting to escape his throat inside. But damn, James is fucking him steady like a metronome, not the tiniest variation in rhythm or angle, barely brushing over Steve's prostate. He couldn't make it any clearer that he's here only to satisfy his own needs.

And Steve loves it. So much so that he's entirely preoccupied focusing on James, the few points of contact between them – James' hands on his hips, his cock, the way James' pelvis slaps against his ass with a smacking noise every time he thrusts in – that he entirely forgets about Bucky. Until suddenly there is a hand on his back, between his shoulder blades at entirely the wrong angle for it to be James, fingertips moving up towards Steve's neck and into his hair, where they tangle with quite a firm grip. Steve almost startles and only manages not to make a sound by clenching up all his muscles, which makes James draw in a sharp breath. Then Bucky pulls Steve's head up by his hair and guides his cock towards Steve's mouth.

He opens up as soon as the head brushes his lower lip, lets his jaw go slack and tries to relax his throat because Bucky likes to- oh yeah, he's shoving inside alright. Any harder and Steve would choke on him but they've experimented a lot and Bucky knows exactly how fast he can go. The way he pushes inside Steve's mouth makes entirely clear that he, too, is only interested in his own pleasure; he doesn't even give Steve time to get used to the sensation before he's pulling out again, then pushing back in. His rhythm is a bit slower than James', but the irregular stimulation only makes Steve's heart pound all the harder in his chest. It takes him a couple of thrusts before he's adapted his breathing to the pace of Bucky's cock in his mouth and he's rewarded by a hand on the back of his neck, a low, rough "Good" from Bucky. When they get like this Bucky and James sound entirely the same and Steve shivers, loves it.

They fuck him in tandem for a bit, and now that Bucky's cock is in his mouth Steve allows himself to make noise, tiny sounds only when Bucky is thrusting in, the excuse being that this is only for Bucky's benefit. They don't often have him be silent and it's always a struggle for him. He just loves this so much, the way they share him, sometimes treat him like he's an object they own.

Behind him James makes a noise, a low grunt that entirely claims Steve's attention; it means he's close. His fingers flex on Steve's hips, tips digging in, one set metal, the other not; both will give him bruises that will fade in a couple of hours. James' next couple of thrusts are powerful, hard enough to push Steve forwards a little even as he tries to brace himself; his pace doesn't get erratic, never does. James fucks like it's a job. When he comes he doesn't make a sound but his fingertips dig in sharply into Steve's skin for a moment, and shortly afterwards his thrusts lose strength, slow down until they stop all together.

In the meantime, Bucky hasn't slowed down or paused at all; if anything his hand in Steve's hair is gripping him harder, pulling a little. "Yeah," he growls lowly, his other hand exploring the stretch of Steve's jaw, his chin wet with saliva. He takes his sweet time about coming. Steve is reasonably sure that he's doing it on purpose because tiring out Steve's jaw isn't easy, but they're getting there. Not that he's complaining, at all.

Behind him James sighs, then pulls out, patting Steve's flank again. "Don't tire him out too much, I want to have a go at his mouth as well in a bit," he tells Bucky as he pushes the plug back in, effectively trapping his come inside Steve. Bucky merely grunts, but that's already an indication that he's close. Rarely does he pass up an opportunity for a smart remark.

It's not long after that that Bucky's rhythm turns erratic. He lingers in Steve's mouth before pulling out again, flexes his fingers in Steve's hair and puts his other hand on Steve's back to support his weight a little as he gasps, then groans and finally comes in Steve's mouth, salty and bitter down his throat. Steve waits him out, doesn't breathe and swallows a little, tries to push his tongue against that spot on the underside of Bucky's cock, right below the head. He hadn't been permitted finesse, but Bucky probably won't mind.

Once Bucky is done he pulls out, patting Steve on the back and cupping his aching jaw briefly while Steve swallows. "You want him for anything right now?"

"Nah," James says from what sounds like the bathroom. Steve didn't even notice him leave.

Bucky hums and sits back, still absently touching Steve's face. "You gonna let him come?"

"Nah." James re-emerges, carrying a glass of water which he hands to Bucky. His hand brushes Steve's shoulder to indicate that he's addressing Steve now: "You can lie down for a bit, pet. I'm gonna have you ride me in a bit, I think."

Shifting his stiff limbs, Steve lies down on his side and curls up a bit, feeling the plug shift inside him. Bucky's hand is still in his hair, combing through it gently, and he shifts a little, nuzzles the sheets a bit and sighs.


End file.
